


Who’s the “Freak” now?

by FashionAnimeDesigner



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foot Jobs, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionAnimeDesigner/pseuds/FashionAnimeDesigner
Summary: Madison is hired as a maid to help Muriel around the house. When she hears that Muriel’s nephew, Fred is coming for a visit, how will she act around this “freaky” barber?





	1. CH.1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I rarely see a Freaky FredxWHOEVER Lemon, so I decided to give it a try! :D I'm dirty-minded, sorry in advance. ENJOY!  
> The picture of Madison is at the end!

Maddie groaned softly and rubbed the back of her neck. She had finally finished cleaning the living room of the bagge home! She could of sworn she heard the little pink dog giggling, but brushed it off as she was just exhausted, “ah, Maddie dear you must be exhausted, you should sit down for a bit!” Maddie turned her head to see Muriel holding a tray of lemonade.

Maddie smiled shyly, “Thank you, Mrs. Bagges! But you didn’t have to go to all the trouble.” Muriel laughed; she always saw Maddie as if she was her own daughter, which gave her a little leeway in taking a breather now and again. Eustace however, “she’s right Muriel! The last thing we need is for you babying her and her slacking off!” He grumbled. “Nonsense, Eustace! The dear girl should take a break, she shouldn’t tire herself out!” Muriel calmly replied.

Before Maddie had a chance to interrupted, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Muriel set the tray on the table and went to answer it, with Courage following right after; a few awkward minutes passed by as Maddie sat down, not giving a thought to whoever Muriel was talking to; however that changed the moment she heard Courage’s little feet running to her and jumping on her lap, cowering in fear. She worriedly patted his head, “w-what’s the matter, little guy?” All Courage did was curl into a ball and whimpered. Muriel came out of the kitchen with her usual smile, unaware of her dog’s little freak out. “Mrs. Bagge, what’s going on?” Maddie asked, “Oh! My dear nephew is coming over for a visit today; it would be quite lovely if you two meet each other!” she giggled as she sat down in her rocking chair, “M-Mrs. Bagge! You’re not trying to set me up with your own nephew are you?” Maddie asked nervously.

Eustace interjected, “That freak is not stepping one foot into this house!” Something clicked in Maddie’s mind which caused the corner of her mouth to twitch, “F-Freak?” She turned to look at the old man, intrigued in hearing more about his nephew, “the freak’s a barber, a freaky barber, with his own freaky barber shop, where freaky things happ-” His rant was interrupted by a smack on the head with a rolling pin form Muriel, _“Where in the hell did she come from!”_ Maddie thought looking at the couple in shock, “Now that’s enough, Eustace! He’s a very nice boy and can stay as long as he needs!” she looks up at Maddie, “Maddie dear, let’s fix up the guest room! He’ll be here in a few hours!”  Maddie giggled, placed the little pouch on the floor and hopped up, “Sure thing, Mrs. Bagge!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few hours of fixing the room and occasionally calming Courage down, Muriel and Maddie hears a knock at the door, “oh, there he is! Come along Maddie!” Muriel starts heading downstairs with Maddie right behind her. Once they got to the door, Maddie was too busy prying Courage off her leg. She immediately stopped when Muriel opened the door to greet her nephew. Maddie’s eyes were fixated on the man, almost hypnotized by him. “Fred dear! How lovely it is to see you again!” Muriel said cheerfully, she then tugs on Maddie’s hand and pulled her over to meet the taller male, “Fred! This is Madison, the young lady I told you about!”

Maddie smiled shyly at Fred and put her hand up to shake his, “Hello, Fred! It’s good to finally meet you!” Fred grabs her hand and kissed it gently, “Hello, dear Madison. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He replied creepily. Maddie giggled, not really bothered by how creepy he is; Courage however ran to the kitchen and hide under the table. Maddie shook her head and sighed, still trying to figure out why he was so bothered by the man.

The day went on normally: Muriel and Maddie talking to Fred with the occasional complements Fred gave about Maddie’s hair; often times Courage would either cowered next to Muriel or just run off to hide whenever Fred took small glances at him. Eustace would mostly remain quiet or mumble about the other man, most of which were not kind words. Obviously. But Fred would not be bothered by it. He doesn’t seem bothered by a lot of things, Maddie noticed; he always has that huge creepy smile on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day ended with Muriel, Eustace, and Courage going to their bedroom along with Fred and Maddie going into their respective bedrooms. Fred strips off his suit to put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in, which was just a pair of long green pajama pants. Finally he turns off the lights and onto the bed as he quickly let sleep consume him.

However, a grunt left his lips as he felt something lightly going over his crotch. Pushing it off as just the blankets he continue to get some rest, only to later gasp softly as he felt something go under the waistband of his pants, grabbing hold of his cock and tugging it gently. A giggle fills the now heavy hot air; Fred finally opens his eyes, half asleep but still able to see a female silhouette over him, “M-Madison?” he called out quietly, he tried to move to get a closer look but was quickly pushed back onto the bed; the figure moved a little closer to him. “Did I wake you Fred, silly me.” The figure whispered seductively. Before he could react, a deep moan escapes his lips as he felt the figure roughly grind on his crotch; he could feel the figure’s wetness though her panties; he bit his lip so as to not get louder, however the figure just giggled and went closer to his face; fully reveling Maddie in just her underwear, “Freddy baby, we can’t have that. I gotta hear my boy scream.” Fred gulped, this was not the girl he meet this morning; this Maddie was completely different! He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the woman growl in frustration. He gasped once more as he felt her hand wrapped around his neck, his pants and boxers being pulled down. His cock shot out in excitement, pre cum already oozing out, “what do we have here?” She grabbed hold of his cock and started rubbing the tip against her clothed entrance; she licks her lips and kept her eyes on his. Fred’s groaned softly, tugging at the hand on his neck, “w-we can’t. M-Madison; this is quite **naughty** of you.”

She looks down at the now flustered man, a giggle leaving her lips, “You haven’t seen nothing yet baby.” She pulls down her panties and positions his cock at her entrance, “let’s see how freaky you really are.”  Before Fred could register anything, she shoves his cock right inside her and starts riding him roughly, not giving time to adjust to his size. Fred gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes, “M-Madison…please…wait.” He breaths out, Maddie shot down to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, grinding roughly on his cock. She pulls away and went faster on top of him, her hands now on his tanned chest, “fuck…”

Maddie immediately stops and looked at Fred in shock, Fred opens his eyes and looked up at her. Finally realizing what came out of his mouth, he quickly covered it; his face becoming much redder than normal. He tries to stutter out an apology but his arms were quickly grabbed and pinned onto the bed, “you horny little fuck!” she whispered in his ear. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she pounds much harder onto him, “M-Madison! Slow down, you’re…you’re gonna make me cum!” His back arched as Maddie grabs hold of his hair, “n-no…don’t…do that.” He breathes out, his hand grip the sheets as he felt her walls tighten around him, she bend lower to Fred’s ear and whispers, “go ahead, baby boy…cause I’m about to cum all over your big throbbing cock!” He couldn’t take it anymore, with one last thrust he shoots his load inside her, moaning her name loudly as she rode though the orgasm until she finally came as well. She falls on top of him as they both pant, trying to catch their breath, “you’re quite an amazing man, Freddy baby,” she giggled softly. “You’re quite amazing yourself…my dear.” He moves closer to kiss her, when he pulls away Fred started to feel sleepy again, Maddie smiles and whispers, “goodnight Fred,” as he falls into slumber once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

          Fred slowly opens his eyes and looked out the window, realizing that it is the next day he slowly rises up and immediately grabs his head groaning in pain, “W-what happened?” He looked down and went bright red at what he saw, his pants soaked in cum. He quickly tossed the blankets off of him and quietly went towards the bathroom to wash up, luckily everyone is downstairs. As he stood under the shower, he started contemplating what had happen last night; his face went red as he finally figured out what happened.

_“O-oh god! Did Miss Ma-Madison and I? No we couldn’t have; she’s too sweet! She would never act like that. I…I would never act like that…would I?_

Fred groaned softly trying to convince himself that what happened last night was not real. He gets out of the shower, put his green suit back on and headed downstairs for breakfast; when he gets into the kitchen; his eyes get wider as he saw Maddie helping Muriel set the table. Noting how sweet her face looks compared to the seductive eyes he saw last night. Maddie looks up and smiles happily, “Oh, Mr. Fred you’re finally awake.” She goes up to him and notices his expression, “Fred? Are you all right? You’re sweating a lot.” Fred snaps out of his thoughts and smiled, “I’m…perfectly fine Miss Madison! I supposed that I’m still a bit tired.” He laughs nervously.

Maddie was about to ask another question but was stopped by Courage tugging her away from the strange barber, “What the? Alright Courage, geez. I’ll feed right now okay?” She looks back up to Fred, “Well sit on down before your food gets cold, kay Mr. Fred!” Fred nodded and sat down at the table. Muriel was talking to Fred with the occasional comments from her husband, however Fred was in his own thoughts at the moment; taking quick glances at Maddie and turned away as soon as she either notice or his face becomes hot.

_“I supposed I dreamt it…good, but…why would I have such a **naughty** dream about her? Either way, it was just one time…I doubt it will happen again.”_


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Dream?

          It felt like hours with Fred at the table with his family and Maddie; it would have seemed that everything is going smoothly. Well…kind of, if it wasn’t for Courage constantly getting the maids attention every time he notices the creepy barber staring at her. Unfortunately, Courage can’t tell what’s going on in Fred’s head; hell as of right now Fred couldn’t figure it out himself, _“it was just a dream…right?”_ Fred thought, _“so why can’t I just forget about it?”_ As Fred was deep in thought he didn’t pay attention to one of his legs moving; until he felt a familiar sensation going up his spine. Fred bit his lip to hold back any moans that wanted to come out, he looked at Maddie and his eyes went wide, _“oh no…those eyes!”_

          Maddie’s eyes were just like last night, but this time was added by a seductive smirk. Fred wanted to make a sound but didn’t want to attract any attention; that was until Maddie motioned her eyes down and Fred soon followed after. Another sensation ran up his spine as he notice a foot on his crotch, Maddie’s foot to be exact; it seems like she was massaging him though his clothes, he could feel his leg; along with his “little friend”, twitching in excitement but Fred restrained himself to show any pleasure. Keeping his eye on her foot, he couldn’t hear his aunt calling him until Maddie helped by waving her hand in his face, “Hey Fred! Mrs. Bagge is talking to you.” Maddie said, concern written on her face.

          Fred’s head shot up to look at his aunt, surprised for a moment but then cleared his throat hiding the shaky tone in his voice, “Y-Yes, aunt Muriel? I did not mean to space out!” He chuckled nervously, “That’s perfectly fine dear; you’re probably just exhausted from your trip!” Muriel laughed, “y-yes, exhausted.” Fred looked down once more and gulped, Maddie’s foot was not there anymore; he then looks up at Maddie who was preoccupied with petting Courage, just as innocent as she can be; Fred quietly sighs, _“Great…I must be seeing things. I shouldn’t imagine such a sweet and innocent girl doing something as naughty as that!”_

          The rest of the morning would seem like just a blur if it wasn’t for Fred seeing Maddie doing perverted things in front of him. He could have sworn a couple of times that she pulled down her dress to show her breast; other times, when her back is turned; like when she’s washing the dishes, she would lift up her dress to show her ass; she would even smirk while doing it. He lost count how many times he thought the little purple haired maid touched his ass only to be reminded that he could’ve either brushed passed something or it was just a breeze. His family wouldn’t even notice a thing. Why would they? It was all in his head after all.

          But what really pushed him was after she was preparing to give Courage a bath. Just because Courage can act like a human at some points during the day, doesn’t mean he can’t mess with Maddie. As Muriel was on the porch and Eustace was repairing his car, Maddie was running around the house getting Courage, “Courage! Get back here!” she shouted. Unfortunately Fred was in the cross fire and Maddie rammed right into him, causing them to fall down with her on top of him. Her hair, which was almost covering his face, was bad enough but it almost felt like she was biting his neck; before he could determine that, she shot up and was now sitting on him. Fred went bright red once he notice the position, giving him a flashback of what they did last night, _“She…She’s rubbing herself on my crotch again! I…I need to get her off of me before I do something really….n-naughty…”_

          He tried to squirm out from underneath her, only to have her move and bowing her head repeatedly, “I-I’m so sorry Fred; I d-didn’t mean to f-fall on y-you!” Maddie yelled. Fred sat up and just stared at her; this made Courage a little nervous, thinking that Fred might shave her. However, Fred just quickly stood up and looked at anything around the room but her, “n-no it is f-fine…please e-excuse me!”

          He quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, making sure that he locked it. He sat in front of the door, hands over his now sweaty face, _“I-I can’t take this anymore! I can’t be imagining things; this has to be real! B-But how am I going to prove it?”_ Just then he thought of something; something that will stop him from having these feelings; something that will help him from doing something worse than his obsession with hair! This idea caused him to smile wider and a manic giggle to come out of him. He’ll stop this teasing from getting any worse!

         


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan Coming Together

He can't be seeing things! Fred knew that this was real but how was he going to prove it? Simple; what is Fred best known for? Well giving a "splendid" haircut of course, he knew that the moment he becomes...naughty, Maddie would not want to see him again which means he may forget about her! The barber was deep in thought, coming up with a way to go about this until a knock at the bathroom door interrupted his thinking and an all too familiar voice was heard on the other side, "Mr. Fred, are you all right? I really didn't mean to fall on you!"

Fred chuckled softly, getting up from the floor to open the door; he looks at the innocent frown on Maddie's face. She seems awfully guilty for what happened earlier but to Fred; he just wasn't buying it, "Dear Madison, there is no reason to apologized. I should not have run off like that, it was quite rude off me." He bowed at the shorter maid and gave what may seem like a kind hearted smile to him, but to others; it may come off as a little eerie. Whatever the case, it didn't bother Maddie in the slightest; she just blushed and giggled softly.

He knew that she was faking but at the same time; he still couldn't tell. She just seemed way too innocent and gentle; her eyes sparkling as if she wouldn't harm a fly even if she could and her little laugh didn't help either. Maybe it **was** just in his head, maybe he **was** just exaggerating this entire time; or maybe this could be another trick; he had to make sure! He mentally calmed himself and stared at her, "Madison; I can't help but notice how messy your hair is after the little....incident." He calmly told her, however he strained a bit on the last part, he swore she did it on purpose.

Maddie tugged on a few strands and looked down while twirling the hair around her fingers, almost as if she was embarrassed to admit it, "well it did get a little tangled." She felt the barber take her hand and gently pulled her into the bathroom, "well then Madison dear, why don't you take a seat and let me take care of you! I am a barber after all!" He closed the door behind them and secretly locks it, he pulls Maddie onto a chair that was facing the mirror and went behind her.

He pulls out a pair of scissors almost as if he was just going to snip the ends but he had his lovely razor behind his back the entire time, "um, Mr. Fred? Can you really fix my hair with just one hand? Maddie asked shyly. Fred chuckled once more, "of course my dear, I have done it numerous times! Just relax and enjoy." Fred knew how to sell a lie, but he knew that since Maddie's hair was very long, his arms wouldn't be seen in the mirror so he could move the razor up to her hair secretly.   
  
He was close to the back of her scalp, ready to see all of her pretty purple hair fall straight to the floor; that was until he took one last glance at the mirror and what he saw made him drop his tools. Those seductive eyes staring back at him though the mirror had appeared once more. He slowly backed away; he could see her smirking almost as if she knew this was going to happen. He didn't know why those eyes shocked him so much; he wasn't afraid, he just always felt...strange when he saw them, he didn't know what it was but he could feel his face turning red and his little friend getting excited. He shook his head and looked back up to a now innocent Maddie turned to him with a worried expression, "M-Mr. Fred, are you sure you're okay?"

No, he wasn't. He kept his usual smile but his eyes read something else; concern, "M-Madison...did...did you..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything, but he tried. But each time he did, Madison would just give him a confused look. She finally stood up and walked towards him only for him to back away closer to the wall, "Madison, you looked at me differently, I know you did!" He whispered, she just stood there tilting her head, "What, differently how? Are you feeling alright?"   
  
He couldn't take it anymore! He looked her straight in the eyes and finally said what he been waiting for the entire time, "Y-you slept with me last night...didn't you? He breathed out; his voice getting husky, just the thought of what they done made him harder but he tried to stay focus. The question made Maddie dumbfounded, "Huh! What are you talking about? I just meet you, why would I do something like that?" It was Fred's turn to look confused; his smile falling into a frown, "Madison...dear. You slept with me and you've done nothing but tease me the entire time I was here...I couldn't have-"

He stopped himself when he notices Maddie closing her eyes. She calmly smiled but it soon went to a seductive laugh, "okay, okay...I guess my fun is over now..." she opens her eyes but her innocent demeanor is now replaced with a devilish smirk; her eyes now slated into a seductive glare. She walked slowly to Fred, pinning him against the wall. He could feel her breast pressed up against him and her knee in between his legs, gently rubbing his crotch; this made Fred bite his lower lip, averting his eyes from Maddie's.

"Freddy baby; what's wrong, you were acting so brave a few seconds ago. Did I get you all hot n' bothered...again?" She chuckled at the last part, almost amused by his reaction. Fred shifted a bit, trying to move away from her but the movement made Maddie reach down into his pants and grab hold of his member, using her thumb to tease the tip. "Gah! M-Madison, not here. S-Someone might hear us!" Fred moaned out, he could feel himself getting harder; he looked over at Maddie and notices her pulling her uniform down, reveling her breast, "don't worry baby, I won't do what we did last time. Today is going to be a little different!"   
  
Before Fred could get a word out, she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She kneeled down in front of him and continues to rub his cock, but this time a lot faster. Fred's breathing became faster and he groaned at the feeling; pre-cum started to drop onto Maddie's bare chest, making her hum in amusement, she kept her eyes locked onto Fred's, enjoying the expression on his face. Oh how she loves to see this man flustered, but she didn't want to end it just yet.   
  
She stopped rubbing his cock, only to receive a frustrated moan from Fred, "Okay Freddy baby, I'll give you what you want." She smirked, it wasn't going to be that easy, "but, you have to tell me what that is. So Fred..." she slowly moved her hand up and down on his cock, "what is it?" Maddie chuckled at the horrified expression on his face, "Madison dear...don't make me say it; this is so naughty of you." She frowned at his response, "not what I wanted to hear. Maybe I should stop?"   
  
Fred groaned, "N-No! Please don't..." he bites his lip and closed his eyes, "M-Madison...please...let me..." he couldn't say it, Fred felt embarrass, he never been in a situation like this before. Maddie sighed, looked up at him and smiled, "maybe this might give you some help." He gasped as Maddie took him into her mouth, he grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her further down his cock; earning a few moans in the process, "Oh my god...Madison! You're gonna make me cum!"  
  
She pulls away, replacing her mouth with her hand, "Go ahead baby! You taste pretty good!" She chuckled from the noises he was making and got up, her hand still pumping his cock but she places her legs in between him, rubbing the tip against her entrance; she moves to his ear, moving a few strands out the way, "or should I call you...daddy?"   
  
She yelped as she felt his hands grab hold of her hips, feeling his cock going fully inside her; causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Fred turned and pushed her against the wall, pumping his cock inside her. He begins to move faster, growling and grunting in the process; Maddie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came on him, Fred moaned loudly as he shoots his load one more time inside her.   
  
They slid down to the floor, exhausted; Fred rested his head on top of Maddie's, he pulled out of her and gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his neck; he looked down and saw her glaring up at him, seemly pissed off, "M-Madison, I...I didn't mean to...I...I don't know what came over me!" Her glare didn't leave her face, but her frown was replaced with a devilish smirk. She let's go of his neck and stands up, fixing herself and begins to walk towards the door to unlock it; she turns to Fred and whispered enough for only him to hear, "I'll get you back for this...Freddy."

Fred watches as she leaves the bathroom and quickly got himself back together; once he was finish, he looked back at the door and blushed, _"w-what did she mean by that!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not getting back as quickly as I had planned to, but I wanted to make sure I have at least the new chapter out by the end of the month! I'll try to be quick but since next month will be kind of hectic I can't make any promises, but I really don't want to abandon the story! So, I'll try my best!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer: This chapter will be centered on female dominance and toys; if you’re not into that than you don’t have to read it if you’re uncomfortable. If you are comfortable, than enjoy! ;-)

            Ever since their little affair this afternoon, Fred couldn’t help but notice how strange Maddie was behaving towards him, **_“‘I’ll get you back for this?’_** _What on earth did she mean by that? And why is she acting weird all of a sudden? What. Is she. Planning?!”_ This thought kept lingering in his head as he stared at Maddie as she was washing the dishes. He couldn’t take the silence anymore, “M-Madison?” She hummed as an only response.

“H-How long have you been assisting my dear Aunt?” He had to choose his words carefully since he was more concern that his family might hear him and he didn’t want to bring up anything ‘naughty’ that they did together since their first meeting. “About a few months; why are you asking?” She finally turns around to face him, wiping her hands dry with a towel while looking at him with an annoyed expression across her face, her innocent demeanor still present. _“Why is she annoyed with me? That’s certainly unexpected!”_

He clears his throat, “w-well I was just a tad curious is all; apologies if I made you upset.” He awkwardly chuckled trying to ease the tension between them. Unbeknownst to him, Maddie kept looking towards the entrance to the living room and back to Fred, a smirk slowly forming on her lips as she moved towards him. Once he finally notices, he moved back until he was once again up against a wall. He felt his face warm up the moment Maddie closed the gap between them and her breast were pressed against his chest. “M-Madison? Just what are y-!?” He was cut off by her lips pressed up against his in a passionate kiss.

He thought about pushing her off in fear that someone might see them but later melts into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the fact that her hand slid inside his pants, he did take notice when he felt something being placed around his cock, which made him jump and immediately push Maddie off of him, “w-what do you think you’re doing!?” All Maddie did was giggle and whispered in his ear, “I told you I will get you back for what you did; didn’t I.” He was going to respond when he felt the object vibrate around his cock, causing him to fall to his knees and cover his mouth. _“No! She can’t be serious!”_ He looks up and saw her just glaring and smirking at him. Her appearance quickly changed however when she heard footsteps approaching.

“Are you alright Fred?” He turned around and saw his aunt looking at him with a worried expression. Before he could say anything, Maddie jumps in, “I think he doesn’t feel well M-Mrs. Bagge! Don’t worry; I’ll help him to his room!”  He felt the vibrator stop and was left sweating and flustered on the floor. He seem to have zoned out during the whole conversation and only came to his senses once he felt Maddie toss his arm over her shoulder while her other hand was on his waist. Once they were inside his bedroom he pushes Maddie away, stumbling to keep himself up. “Y-You harlot!” He hasn’t felt this frustrated since he was at the Home for Freaky Barbers. “Y-you can’t do something as Lewd as…that in front of AHHH!” He fell to the floor once again as he felt the toy vibrate. He wanted to cover his mouth but Maddie pulled his hands away, allowing pants and groans to come out his mouth. “Tsk, tsk, Freddy baby. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with what you did earlier? You ruined my whole little plan with you and I was not going to let that go unnoticed.” All Fred did was bit his lip and moaned as a response. Maddie giggled, “this is your punishment! For the rest of the evening you are not allowed to take that toy off of you. No matter. What.”

He swallowed and breathed out, “M-Madison…this…this is insane…I…I can’t move around….l-like this! W-What if I!” He grabbed his crotch as he felt the vibration intensify; placing his head on her lap, he starts groaning loudly wanting nothing more but for her to turn it off. Thankfully, she did before he reached his point. Sadly for him he now has to walk around with his cock begging for release. Maddie laughed at his awkwardness, “My my! Won’t this be an interesting evening? Now I want you to show up for dinner! You can play sick for now but I want our little game to continue! I don’t want to do this to you again so just do what I say and this can be a one-time thing. Got it?” Fred sighed, “Yes, Madison dear. I’ll…listen to you.” She kissed his forehead and left the room. Fred looked at the door, still panting, _“What a naughty little harlot she is…but why am I so…aroused by her?”_

** Later **

            It seems that everyone is enjoying themselves around the dinner table…well except for Fred and Eustace…but that’s not a surprise for the old man. Fred however seems a bit put off tonight, all he was doing was fidgeting in his chair, anticipating as to when Maddie will start her little torment. Maddie didn’t seem to ‘notice’ his behavior, she was either talking to Muriel or petting Courage; Fred did take note that her other hand was kept in a fist the entire time, hiding the remote. Fred shook his head and smiled widely thinking that she was only bluffing and that she wouldn’t dare do that to him in front of his family. He felt more at ease and started joining in on some conversations with his aunt and sometimes with Maddie. _“How calming,”_ he thought.

That was until he felt a familiar sensation around his cock causing his legs and member to twitch in excitement. He loosened his tie and started to sweat, he could feel his breath hitch and his face becoming red by the act. _“N-No, Fred you can do this! D-Don’t give her the satisfaction!”_ He bit his tongue and closed his legs tightly, trying his best to ignore the feeling; he coached himself not to give in and even distracted himself by talking to his aunt. Maddie notice his little predicament and secretly turned the dial of the remote up; but not too far that it was on maximum. Maddie stifled her laugh as she sees how flustered he was getting. Each time either his Uncle or Aunt would ask him what was wrong and he would just say that he was fine, though his voice would come off a bit higher than normal or it would come off staggered. When his family wouldn’t notice he would look over to Maddie and mouthed, ‘turn it off’ while gripping the table cloth and biting his lip. The only responses she would give him was either just slowly shaking her head or slowly dialing from up or down on the remote.

His shaking and twitching seem to bring joy to Maddie and Fred knew that; he just couldn’t stop it. He gritted his teeth and placed his hand secretly on his crotch. His eyes widen when he felt himself ready to cum, he quickly looked over at Maddie once more and finally mouthed ‘I’m going to cum! Turn. It. Off. Please.’ All he saw was Maddie sighing and mouthed back, ‘fine’ and shut it off. Once it was off, Fred closed his eyes and softly sighed in relief; hoping that the torment was over.

It wasn’t.

After dinner, Maddie, Fred and his family sat in the living room watching TV. Fred was trying to forget what had happened earlier but Maddie thought otherwise. As she sat next to him she looked down at his crotch and noticed his hands were covering his groin; possibly hiding his bulge. She smirked and secretly turned on the vibrator again however this time it was on maximum; she watched as his eyes widen and he begins shifting in his seat. _“Poor thing, he wants to moan so badly right now!”_ She thought.

Fred covered his mouth with one of his hands to hide his whimpers; all the while he grips his crotch with the other. He knew very well that he wasn’t going to last much longer with the toy being this high. He looked over and saw Maddie’s eyes glued to the TV but a smirk was forming on her lips, _“what a cruel women! Why can’t she just end this alrea-!?”_ He lost his train of thought when he started feeling liquid go down his cock and thigh.

Maddie looked over at him and bit her lip, aroused by what she sees before her. Fred; covering his mouth with both of his hands, his eyes rolled back, and not only a tent appeared in his pants but also a stain. _“Did he cum on himself!? Well, well, it looks like someone just lost this round!”_ Maddie stifled her laugh one more time as Fred looked down and turned bright red; he covered his crotch and quickly excused himself upstairs claiming that he was tired.

After a while, Eustace, Muriel and Courage said their goodnight to Maddie and head to bed. Maddie quietly walks to Fred’s bedroom door and notice that it’s unlocked; she smirks and slowly opens the door, only to see Fred touching himself and moaning her name. A large grin forms on her face as she turns on the toy making him gasp and groan in pleasure. She laughs and quickly turned it off as she entered the room and locks the door.

Fred looks up from his bed and pants, “y-you did what you wanted to do…happy?”  Maddie just walks up to him, places her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. “Not quite yet, you should at least get a reward for being so obedient.”

“I’m not a dog, Madison...” Maddie chuckles and begins taking off her clothes, “you were this evening! Just be a good boy and do as I say; or should I punish you again?” Fred looks at the remote and quickly back to her. “No, no, no! We don’t have to resort to that!” He felt the toy being taken off of him. He sighs in relief but begins to moan the moment she place his cock at her entrance, “beg for me, Freddy baby. And I’ll give you what you’ve been craving this whole time.”

He wasn’t the type to do this but he couldn’t take it anymore, he looked up at her, his cheeks completely red by what is about to come out his mouth, “M-Madison! My love…please let me be inside you! Please ride me, I need you. I need you so…so bad!  Fred starts to moan loudly as she shoves his cock deep inside her and starts bouncing on him, all the while moaning his name. He grasps her hips as he started to thrust upwards following her rhythm until the room was filled with nothing but their moans and his growling. His heart was pounding, his adrenaline rushing; it was almost like how he felt when he shaved people but; naughtier.

He flips Maddie over, now on top of her as he pounded himself into her harder than before, feeling her biting his shoulder and scratching his back he could feel himself and Maddie reach their breaking point, “yes Freddy, cum inside me!” she yelled. Fred felt her walls tighten around him, “Y-yes! My love!” Fred moans loudly as he finally shoots his load inside her.

After everything cools down he collapse on top of her and snuggled closely, with her head on his chest. Fred smiles and whispers, “I love you, Madison.” Before falling asleep. Maddie froze for a second upon hearing those words; she smiled softly and blushed.

“I love you too, Fred."

**Author's Note:**

> Madison Richards  
> http://fav.me/dbq49on


End file.
